Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical computing systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are processing massive amounts of data. Storing and retrieving large data files can present problems as storage media wears and data becomes corrupted. As data storage transitions from magnetic media to semiconductor non-volatile memory, the data protection processes can be lengthy and consume additional capacity in order to preserve the stored data.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with data protection enhancement mechanism to provide improved data reliability and recovery. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.